A Star Fallen From The Skies
by XxCherryXJellyxX
Summary: [AU] Laxus' life has crumbled. He is disowned by his father, he no longer talks to his grandfather, he only has three friends left and he can't concentrate on his work anymore. One day, when he tries to flee his work space, he meets a strange girl on his office's rooftop. He is intrigued by her and wants to find out more about her. Follow him on his path to self discovery. Hiatus!
1. Chapter 1: Lucy (Updated)

**Author's Note: (Please Read)**

**Hey there lovelies :3,**

**I am horrible person for neglecting all my other works, I know I know. I have just been having this terrible writers block and I also have been ill again.**

**I'm sorry for not updating my other stories, but I promise that I will get to that! This idea just popped up when I was watching this really awesome movie for my German studies. I'm not going to tell you which one yet, because then you would know the plot line (Although I think you might already know where I'm going with this)**

**I hope you enjoy this story and I hope that later in the story you will feel the departure of the feels train. Because I intend this story to become rather sad.**

**Warning:**  
**I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does :3 (Please make LaLu a cannon Hiro)**

**Please enjoy and sorry that the first chapter is not incredibly long ;(**

_**OH AND P.S I was also listening to the Clannad ending Dango Daikazoku, so listen to that when reading if you want! Just for the effect ;)**_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Lucy (Updated)**

Laxus angrily pushed open the rooftop door, the squeaking of the hinges making him cringe,and with equal force slammed it shut. With heavy feet he stomped towards the metal railing along the edges of the flat platform and let out a long sigh as he slumped on top of his folded arms. He, rather desperately, fumbled in his pocket to pull out a small red and white box of cigarettes. He made quick work of lighting one and took a long needy drag. He watched the small white clouds drift by as he exhaled the smoke. The well needed nicotine almost immediately calmed his nerves and he dragged his large hand through his spiky blond locks.

He hated this place, everything about it. He hated the smell of car exhaust, all the people that would constantly get in your way, the constant sound of those annoyances shouting. He would much rather live somewhere in the woods, or anywhere peaceful, without all the mayhem. Just him alone.

He clenched his fist at the last word, alone. That's right, he was alone. His father hated him, his father did not want him. He wasn't good enough for that money hungry ass and all he ever did, the words forever engraved in the tall blonde's mind, was get in everyone's way. His grandfather had always told him otherwise, but Laxus didn't talk to him either. Laxus had shut him out and pushed him away. Much like he did with everyone else. He only had three friends left over, and to be honest he couldn't believe that they were still there. He treated them like shit, but they always still stayed by his side.

He peered over the railing and watched the cars go by. His work building was quite high up, towering above most buildings, and he often liked to come here. The air was fresher, the sky seemed clearer, and to top it all: hardly anyone ever came there. That was actually another thing he hated, work. Not so much work generally, just _his_ work. The stuffy office building with all the half-brain-dead zombie employees that worked there. All of them dressed in grey and black, staring lifelessly at their computer screens. He hated working here, but he didn't have much choice.

He took another long drag of his cigarette and closed his eyes. He should really stop smoking, but it helped calm his nerves and temper. He had always had a bad temper. His anger would flare easily and all these city idiots often made it worse. A scowl made it towards his face. He couldn't keep track of the many times he had contemplated about smashing is so called boss against the concrete floor. Every time the short, chubby, insufferable idiot would talk, a deep line would mar his face and his eyes would almost blaze. Just thinking about it made him almost want to hit something.

"Is something wrong?" a sweet voice suddenly asked from behind him.

Laxus jumped a little and whipped around to see who it was. To his surprise a girl, a few years younger than him from the looks of it, stood with her hands clasped behind her back parallel to him. She was fiddling with a strand of long blonde hair, her eyebrow raised in question. It took him a while to find his voice, the surprise still clear on his face as he took a tentative step towards her.

"Uhm, who are you?" he asked slowly, still studying the girl. As a smile spread over her face, showing off her set of perfect, pearly white teeth, he noted that her large, bright eyes were a shade of chocolate brown and, now that she stood nearer to him, she was in fact quite short.

"That's not important. The important thing is that you seem sad, why is that?" she inquired, staring at him intently. She unclasped her hands from behind her to hold her skirt down from the wind, as came to stand next to him, and balanced back and fro on her heels making her look a lot like a small child.

Laxus shook his head, "Nothing really, but how did you get here? I don't remember you working here," he said eyeing her suspiciously.

She shrugged and tried to hide a cute giggle behind her hand, "I have my ways, but now back to you. I can see something is troubling you mister, so what's wrong?" she questioned again as she craned her neck to look up at him with large eyes.

He scowled at the girl. She wasn't going to tell who she was, yet she wanted to know all about what was troubling him. Not to mention that only employees or special guests were allowed in the building, yet she had made her way up here. But what made the wrinkle on his forehead deepen was her smile, it was too large and sweet. "Nothing's wrong brat now go back to whatever you were doing," he grumbled, making a shooing gesture with his left hand.

She pouted and crossed her arms over her chest, a defiant look dancing across her sweet features. "That's mean and I'm not a brat! I'm eighteen if you really want to know!" she countered, then mumbling something under breath he couldn't quite hear.

He scoffed and took another drag of his cigarette. She really did remind him of a small child, a lot like his nephew he would say. Only the difference between his nephew and the strange girl standing on the rooftop with him, was that his nephew was six and, as she claimed, she was eighteen. He would have thought she was lying if it wasn't for the set of knockers on her chest and the supple curves lining her body. He was contemplating on pointing out her childishness again, but her voice broke through the silence again.

"You know you shouldn't smoke, it's bad for you," she said jumping up onto the rooftop railing.

"Who are you to lecture me kid, besides if one of us were to die faster it would be you, since your risking splatting that pretty little face of your against the sidewalk all the way down there," he mumbled pointing down at the ground.

"Okay how about if you put out the cigarette then I'll stand on the ground again," she said and started kicking her legs, making her wobble dangerously on the metal bar.

"I'm not making compromises with you kid." He gave her a rather irritated side glance, secretly watching her every move.

She pouted again and started tapping her finger against her chin, in what he saw as thinking. A smile formed on her rosy lips and she started to lean back. "Mhhhh fine then, then I won't get of the railing either," she said in a sing-song way and leaned her back a little further, making her almost lean horizontally on the small bar with her upper body almost hanging completely from the building.

Laxus quickly stomped his smoke out, "Okay okay! Look it's out, now just please don't hang like that!" he chided with a glare, he was rough man but he wasn't going to have the death of a brat on his hands.

With a triumphant smirk she gracefully jumped off the bar and landed next to him. "Thank you. Now are you going to tell me what's wrong or not?" she questioned, rather annoyingly, again with a raised eyebrow.

A gust of wind blew past them, raising the girl's white sun dress slightly. And with that gust Laxus could feel the last of his patience blowing away. He gritted his teeth and sent a menacing glare at her, "Listen Blondie, I don't know you so I'm not going to tell you what's bothering me. Got it?"

"AHA! So there is something bothering you! People always say that it helps to talk about it and I swear that I am good at keeping secrets," she said, in a way that made it sound like he had just confessed a murder, and playfully poked his side.

A clear, pulsing vein started to form on his temple and he gave it his all not to throw this annoying little girl off of the building. "Can you please just leave me alone! The one thing that is bothering me right now is you!" He started to raise his voice.

The girl just shrugged and a look of hurt flashed across her face, "I'm sorry. I just thought you would feel better about it if you had someone to talk to about it," she started to mumble with her eyes cast downwards.

Laxus sighed and turned to face her, "Listen kid it's okay, I'm sorry that I shouted at you."

She seemed to perk up and she sent him an almost blinding smile. "Tell ya what! If you just tell me what's bothering you then I will tell you a secret of my own." She leaned closer to him, mirth dancing across her features, as she gestured for him to start.

He weighed his options and after contemplating let out a long sigh, "You're really not going to leave me alone until I tell you right?" She nodded her head cheekily and he dragged his hand through his hair, "Fine! My life has become a shit hole, my family hates me, I only have three friends left, I hate my job and I hate this stupid city!"

The girl gave him a small smile, not the giddy ones of before but a more tranquil one, and put a hand on his arm. She seemed to sigh as she looked up at the sky. "Things may seem bad now, but things get better, they always do. Everyone in the world has struggles, trust me they do. The world is not perfect unless you make it so for yourself. 'It is not in the stars to hold our destiny but in ourselves'. So stop sulking about and do something about it."

Laxus stared wide eyed at the girl, "You know for a small brat you sure are wise," he murmured almost reluctantly as the stupid smile spread over her face again. "But now for that secret you promised me."

She giggled and beamed at him, her eyes filled with warmth, "Lucy."

Laxus raised a questioning eyebrow, his eyes narrowing in confusion, and leaned closer to her face. She just kept on beaming his way without a hint of deceive in her expression. He opened his mouth to question her, but was abruptly cut off by the heavy rooftop door slamming open violently. Laxus whirled around to see his chubby boss heaving, probably due to running up the stairs and in anger, in the door opening with eyes blazing.

"Dreyar! Where have you been? Why aren't you filling out your report!" he yelled at the top of his longs, almost stomping his foot.

Laxus lazily stared at his boss with feign aloof and casually shrugged, "I-uh I was just here talking to this girl," he said motioning behind.

"What girl are you talking about Dreyar?!" his boss shouted angrily at him.

Laxus raised his eyebrow again and turned around to show him, but the girl was no longer there. He blinked a few times and turned back to his boss, "She-uhm is gone," he said rather lamely.

"Yea no shit, now get your ass back to your desk and fill out the damn reports!" his boss yelled and stomped back down the stairs.

Laxus stared at the empty space where the girl was and muttered what she whispered. "Lucy?"

* * *

**There ya go! Not much happening in the story as of now, but it'll come! I promise ;)**

**Please review, favorite and follow if you liked it!**

**See you next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2: Stupid Stalkers

**Hey there Lovelies!**

**Hehe, sorry for the wait! I just didn't really feel like writing this and I kinda had half a chapter for two months. Anyway, sorry again, but I hope you like it :)**

**Warning:**  
**I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does!**  
**Characters might be OOC!**  
**I just sneezed so hard, it hurt (ow my nose).**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Stupid Stalkers**

Laxus let out an irritated sigh as he dragged his hand through his hair and slouched in his office chair. He hadn't got any work done. All because of that stupid blonde that he met on the rooftop. The sweet smile on her cute little face seemed to be branded in his mind. In almost all his life he had never seen someone smile so sincere and so, he couldn't really describe it, but care free. In this hectic and selfish world people only thought about themselves first, and then they would see to the other problems. Businesses, money, finances and more money. People never thought about others, select a few, but even those who did, were never one hundred percent free. This girl though, her eyes shone in happiness and her smile radiated warmth. Damn her! Why couldn't he just stop thinking about her?

He let out another sigh and stared at his computer. All different kinds of numbers and calculations flashed on his screen. Man he hated his job, but what could be do? He got kicked out of his own father's company and besides, the pay wasn't all too bad here. Taking a glance at the clock he saw it was almost quarter to seven, meaning he was almost done for the day. He quickly typed a few more calculations until the clock signalled the end of the day. He saved all his files and got up from his desk chair. Taking his coat and bag he entered the elevator to go down. It chimed and opened to the ground floor, he walked out and gave a curt nod to his fellow colleges before pushing open the large glass doors. Once outside the traffic noise could immediately be heard and he cringed at the loud noise. He always had sensitive hearing and the loud city noise wasn't helping.

"Hey there!" a chirpy voice suddenly said behind him.

He flinched and swivelled around to see who was talking to him. "Behind you dummy," the high pitched voice chirped again.

He turned around and looked down. Before him stood the chirpy blond, a huge smile on her face and her hands clasped behind her back. His eyes widened and he stumbled back a little. The girl he was so bothered by the whole time, was standing right in front of him.

"W-What the hell?!" he stammered. "Have you been waiting for me the whole time here?" he asked now glaring slightly at her.

Her smile never wavered and she stared up at him with her huge chocolate brown eyes, "Of course! Why wouldn't I?" she asked and cocked her head to the side.

He sweatdropped slightly, "Because we don't know each other," he said pointing out the obvious.

"Heeeee?!" she said in disbelieve as her eyes widened. "Of course we do! Remember, I told you my name," she said with a pout.

He frowned, "What?" She looked at him with a disappointed frown and he sighed. Great, now she had made him feel bad, just a little. He racked his brain and tried hard to remember what she had said. The inspirational words she had told him flashed through his mind and again he was baffled about the fact that such a small bratty girl could be so philosophical. But she did not say her name at that time and then he also remembered she had never told him her secret. He felt a little annoyance bubble in him again and he was about to yell at her when a single word passed his mind.

"Lucy," he muttered.

She perked up and her huge smile took its place again, "Yes! You remembered! See, we do know each other," she said happily and threw her arms up in victory.

He snapped out of his daze and looked back down, "That still doesn't mean we know each other! I mean, you don't even know my name," he said raising his voice a little again.

"Well, then tell me," she said simply and looked up at him expectantly.

He frowned and gritted his teeth, "That is not what I meant. Just get lost okay, go back home or something kid," he said and waved at a random direction.

She frowned, "You just said that we didn't know each other properly because I did not know your name, so the least you can do is tell me. And I am not a kid! I am eighteen!" she said annoyed.

"Listen, that's not how it works. Don't you have places to go or something," he said holding his ground.

She glared up at him and crossed her arms, "I am not leaving till you tell me your name!" she said and grinned smugly as she looked away.

"Fine then," he said and simply started walking away.

"Wha-? Hey!" she shouted and ran after him. "That's not fair!" she said trying hard to keep up with his long strides.

A tic mark formed on his fore head and he stopped, making her bump into his back. "Listen, I do not want to know you okay! It never works out anyway, so just get lost!" he shouted at her, making several people turn to look at him.

She did not waver, but just stared up at him with an emotionless face, "That doesn't mean I don't want to get to know you. You seem nice deep down even if you can't see it from the outside. Besides, I don't have anywhere particular to go anyway," she said and shrugged.

He gaped at her. He couldn't believe it, what was wrong with her? In a way he was touched, just a little, by the way she wanted to know him, but he knew better. New things did not work out for him. He didn't need the difficulties of getting to know someone new and going through all of the acquaintance crap. He was fine as he was and even though he always said he hated being alone, he much rather stayed out of all the bullshit and keep to his three best friends. If he could keep them that was.

He let out a large grunt of frustration and turned around. Maybe if he was fast enough he could just out run her. Yes, that was it. She was relatively small and he was very tall. He could easily out walk her even. He smirked, yet he felt something pull at his heart. Something he hadn't felt in quite a while, something quite unfamiliar to him. It told him to stay and to talk to her, get to know her. He shook his head and kept on walking in a fast walk pace, not looking behind him.

He had to take the metro since he lived at the edge of the city, in the what more calmer parts. He luckily had a pass, so he easily went passed the gates and jumped onto his metro. He sighed in relief as he noticed that she was nowhere to be seen, but yet again his heart pulled. He gulped and tried hard to ignore it. How could such an annoying kid have so much effect on him. He did not like the feeling, it was a sign of weakness, as his father would say. He got out of the station and started heading towards his house. It was a simple two story, two bedroom and one and a half bathroom house that fitted all his needs. It was actually next to a small lake, which made him choose the place. It was a little empty at times when he was all on his own, but he did not mind it, the quiet was satisfying at times.

"HEY YOU STUPID FART FACE WAIT UP!"

No. Way. Laxus' eyes widened and he slowly turned around. With her hands on her knees, panting and trying to catch her breath, was Lucy. She looked back up, her face flushed, and gave him her scariest glare –which was not very frightening.

"It's rude to just walk away from people!" she shouted and pointed an accusing finger at him.

A huge scowl made its way on his face and he stalked up to her. With his most intimidating glare he looked down at her. She gulped and backed away slightly. "How. Many. Times. Must. I. Say. It," he seethed through gritted teeth.

She gulped again and stood tall, "L-Like I said! I want to get to know you! And I was not leaving till you give me your name," she said, but the slightly frightened look on her face gave her away.

He gave a sigh in defeat, "You can follow me all you want, but it won't work," he said and started walking in the other direction again.

She simply followed him, taking small skips between her steps to keep up with him. She just kept her mouth shut and looked at the setting sun. The soft streaks of orange and yellow painting the evening skies and the soft song calling of cicada's could be heard in the trees. She began humming a soft tune. It felt oddly relaxing to Laxus and he closed his eyes, enjoying the sound of her singing. It was sweet, melodic and it gave your heart warm tingles. He wasn't going to admit it out loud, but it made a sense of assurance wash over him. He opened his eyes again and saw that he had conveniently stopped just in front of his house. He opened the small wooden gate and fished out his keys from his bag. He swiftly unlocked his door and when he stepped in, swiftly slammed it shut. Right in Lucy's face.

"Hey!" he heard her shout from the other side of the door.

"What?" he asked as he threw his jacket on the table.

"Why did you slam the door in my face?" she asked in annoyance.

"I never said that I would let you in," he yelled back and he could practically feel her glaring at him through the door.

"I'm still not leaving, just so that you know it!" she shouted and kicked the door with her foot.

He sighed and walked into his kitchen while he loosened his tie. She sure was persistent, he thought to himself and took out some left overs that his friends had brought over yesterday. After warming it up in the microwave he seated himself at the table to eat it. His kitchen window looked out over the lake and he often liked to stare out of it when he would eat. However when he looked at it today, it made him choke on his food. Sitting along the lake was Lucy, with her feet dipped into the water and her hand stroking the surface of the lake. She had her back turned on him and her golden blond hair swayed in the wind. Laxus gulped and tore his eyes from her, forcing himself to look at his food. He was not going to give into her. He was Laxus Dreyar! Hard handed, strong willed and didn't give a crap about others. Why should he push all of that away for a brat?

He looked up as a faint rumble resonated through the sky. Dark grey clouds started to form in the skies and he glanced back at Lucy. Surely she would go home now that it was going to rain? He tore his gaze back to his food and forced his focus on his rice. After he finished and cleaned up his dishes, a soft patter sounded on his window. Small droplets fell from the sky and landed on the floor. He looked at the lake, where Lucy still sat with her hand up, catching the droplets in her palm. Laxus started to feel bad again, but she could just leave if it started raining, so there was no reason for him to give her shelter. He watched as the droplets became bigger and the sky turn darker. A flash of lightning lightened the dark sky for a chaste moment before turning black again. He grimaced as he watched Lucy. She still hadn't moved from her spot and her white dress was soaked now.

"God dammit," he muttered as he yanked the door open and stalked towards her.

She looked up surprise as he put a rather harsh hand on her shoulder. "L-Laxus wha-?" he immediately cut her off and picked her up by the waist.

"Don't play innocent now, or I'll throw you in the river," he grumbled and carried her inside. Once inside he dropped her on the couch and fetched a towel from his bathroom, which he then threw in her face. "You did this on purpose!" he yelled angrily.

She giggled and started towelling her hair, "I knew you had a kind spot in you, that's all," she said and smirked playfully.

Laxus grumbled some incomprehensible words and took a sneak glance at her cleavage, which had become very clear because of the rain. She continued to dry herself while he glued his sight onto the wall in front of him.

"So, do you want to play a game?" she asked and quirked an eyebrow.

A tick mark formed on his head and he threw a pillow at her, "NO!"

* * *

**Haha, there you have it~~! Don't know if it sucked or not, but I hope you liked it!**

**Please Review, Favorite and Follow if you liked it!**

**Thank you everyone who review, favorited and followed last chapter! Sorry for the long wait and i guess I will read you next time ;)**


End file.
